


Stay

by lullabelle_moon



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Angst, Fluff and Angst, Guilt, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Missing Scene, comforting rob, guilty rob, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-09 19:13:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4360967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lullabelle_moon/pseuds/lullabelle_moon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a prompt: After leaving Paddy in the hospital Aaron phones Robert back and begs to see him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay

Robert sat in the office and stared into space. His mind had gone from constant noise to a strange calmness that he wasn't used to. He closed his eyes and tried to anchor himself when his phone started ringing. He opened his eyes and picked it up; seeing Aaron's name on the screen he took a breath, stood up and answered,  
"Aaron?"  
Aaron sniffed,  
"Yeah."  
Roberts heart stopped at Aaron's voice; thick with tears,  
"Are you okay? How's-how's Paddy?"  
He closed his eyes as Aaron cleared his throat,  
"He's gonna be okay."  
Robert felt a rush of relief so strong he had to grab the table to keep upright,  
"That's...that's fantastic."  
Aaron was quiet and Robert frowned,  
"What's wrong?"  
"Can I see you?"  
Robert looked at the time,  
"Now?"  
"Please. Please Rob. I don't ask for much but I really need...I need you."  
Robert swallowed,  
"Where?"  
Aaron sniffed again,  
"Scrap yard? We won't be interrupted."  
Robert nodded,  
"Okay. Okay I'm on my way."  
"Thanks."  
Robert hung up the phone and looked toward the door that would lead to his wife. He tried to think of an excuse but couldn't and instead he rubbed his face and grabbed his jacket and keys before setting out.

Robert took a deep breath and knocked on the porta cabin door before opening it. He saw Aaron sitting on the desk and closed the door gently,  
"Hey."  
Aaron turned to look at him; his eyes were red and puffy, his cheeks tear stained and his lips red from being chewed. Guilt hit Robert in the stomach like a punch and he had to swallow hard before he walked over to Aaron,  
"Hey..."  
Aaron rubbed his face and sniffed,  
"Hi."  
Robert looked around and stepped closer,  
"How long have you been here?"  
Aaron shrugged,  
"About an hour. Thanks...for coming. I'm sorry I dragged you away from home."  
Robert frowned,  
"Forget it. Are you okay?"  
Aaron looked away and Robert reached out to touch his shoulder,  
"Aaron? Come on...you can-you can talk to me."  
Aaron chin wobbled and he took a deep breath,  
"I just..."  
He rubbed his face again and stood up. He looked at Robert and shrugged,  
"What if I lost him?"  
Robert swallowed, his chest clenching painfully as the waves of guilt swept over him,  
"But he's okay?"  
Aaron sniffed,  
"Yeah...this time."  
He brushed a tear from his cheek,  
"He's my..."  
He took a breath,  
"He's my dad Rob. I'd literally be dead if it wasn't for him. If...if I lost him I couldn't cope. I couldn't."  
He turned away again and took a few breaths,  
"Despite...recent behaviour. He's been the only person in my life that has stood by me no matter what I've done."  
He looked back at Robert,  
"The only reason I could...come out was because of him. I was so awful to him and he still stood by me. Still...I love him. He..."  
He cleared his throat again and wiped his eyes,  
"I thought I'd lost him and I have never been so scared."  
Robert looked at the man before him; his body going cold as the realisation of what he'd done began to sink in. Aaron wiped his face and cleared his throat,  
"I'm sorry. I'm falling apart here."  
Robert blinked,  
"It's fine."  
Aaron looked at him,  
"Thank you. For coming. I didn't wanna...I just wanted to see you."  
Robert reached out and pulled Aaron toward him; he wrapped his arms around him and held him tightly. Aaron tangled his hands in Roberts jacket and rested his head on his shoulder,  
"Aaron...I'm so sorry."  
Aaron frowned,  
"Why are you sorry?"  
Robert closed his eyes and held Aaron,  
"I was the one...I was...I gave the machine to them and it malfunctioned and...”  
Aaron pulled away and looked at him,  
"That's not your fault though. You didn't know it didn't work right."  
Robert looked at him; tears pricking the backs of his eyes as he looked at the man before him,  
"I'm sorry Aaron."  
Aaron leant in and kissed him gently,  
"You've got nothing to apologise for."  
Robert gripped Aaron's shirt front,  
"You're hurting...and it's my fault. Again."  
Aaron reached up and pressed a hand to Roberts face; stroking his cheek with his thumb as Robert leant into the touch. Aaron swallowed and leant in to press their heads together. Robert closed his eyes and moved his hands to hold Aaron around his waist. Aaron pressed his free hand to Roberts chest and fiddled with the zip of his jacket as they stood in silence. Robert opened his eyes and looked into Aaron's. A rush of affection hit him and he ached to make the man feel better. His face must have shown it because Aaron frowned slightly,  
"What's wrong?"  
Aaron dropped his hand from Roberts face as Robert moved his own upward and ran one through Aaron's hair as the other cupped his face.  
"Nothing. Nothing...how can I make you feel better?"  
Aaron looked at him and then moved to rest his head on Roberts shoulder again,  
"Just don't leave okay?"  
Robert held him and kissed his head,  
"I'm not going anywhere. I promise."

Robert yawned and wrapped his arms more tightly around Aaron's middle. They'd moved to the floor some time before and Robert had pulled Aaron down to sit between his legs; his back against Roberts chest and their arms entwined around each other's. Then been talking for a good hour before Aaron fell asleep. Robert pulled him even closer and leant his head back as he tried to sort his thoughts out. Aaron moved his head to the side and gripped Roberts arms,  
"Mm..."  
He lifted his head as he opened his eyes.  
"Rob?"  
He turned around as best he could and looked at Robert,  
"Hey."  
Aaron blinked,  
"How long have I been asleep?"  
Robert moved slightly,  
"Don't know. Half an hour?"  
Aaron rubbed his face,  
"Sorry."  
Robert pushed a hand through Aaron's hair,  
"Don't be."  
Aaron looked at him,  
"You stayed."  
Robert smiled gently,  
"Of course I did."  
Aaron looked at him then leant in and kissed him gently,  
"Will you stay a little longer?"  
Robert watched the man for a few moments; suddenly realising that he hadn't even checked his phone to see if Chrissie had noticed he was gone. He swallowed and nodded,  
"I'm here. As long as you need."  
He stroked Aaron's cheek gently,  
"I promise."  
Aaron settled back against his chest and took his hands in his own,  
"Thanks."  
Robert closed his eyes and tried to quash the guilt still pulsing through him. He leant forward and kissed Aaron's head again,  
"I'm not going anywhere."


End file.
